A Night to remember
by MangaMistress
Summary: GaaraXSakura A very smutty one shot but with a slight plot to keep it going. Fist Naruto fanfic but keep an eye out for more.


**I****'ve gotten sucked into the Naruto craze.I've got a bigger fic in mind but i thought i should submit a oneshot for funsies.**

**Warning: Very mature content. Pervs only**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the naruto character but i do own this storyfor which i am very proud of Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Another endless day of paper work and mission handouts. Somehow these things did not seem like the highlights of being the kazegage. At least he could now return home and sleep for a while. Things actually seemed better when the village preferred him as a lethal weapon; at least then he didn't need sleep.

Gaara, sluggishly, dragged himself into his house and dumped the heavy papers onto the nearest table he could find, letting some scatter on to the floor. He opened the door to his bedroom where the strong scent of fresh grass caused his eyes to widen. It was such an exotic smell to the sand ninja and immediately brought back memories about a certain village.

Resting soundly on the silk sheets was the fare maiden of the hidden leaf village who Gaara thought he wouldn't see again until years from now. When they first met, they never actually met. Sasuke was the one who had Gaara introduce himself during the chunnin exams. They barely even exchanged looks until the time he transformed. Before, she was just this annoying voice in the background, always getting in the way and thinking she could be of any help. Until, she jumped in front of him. She was ready to sacrifice her own life, knowing she did stand a chance against him. Those eyes. Something about those eyes and the way looked straight into him erupted something within Gaara's heart. So full of determination and strength. The will to die for someone else. And it all started with pretending to kill her. He couldn't kill her but, at the same time he had to do something. He wouldn't have really crushed her like that but he made it look close enough to it. Luckily, Naruto released her before it crumbled away. Ever since then, small but significant things started to happen between them. When their villages reunited, Gaara visited regularly, wanting to make the message clear that he posed no threat. His attack on their village was mission, nothing more. Little things brought the pair closer together as friends; simply picking up a dropped book while passing by each other in the hallway, healing a bad headache or just keeping each other company. Then, one night, it happened. An out of the blue kiss.

The chunnin exams arrived once again and had been interrupted once again too. It was settled surprisingly quick as well. That night, Gaara offered to walk Sakura home. It was unusual however, it was pretty late and there might still be some ninja's form the attack that managed to hide in wait to find a hostage. Not that Sakura couldn't take them on but an extra set of hands never goes a miss. That was when it happened, right outside Sakura's front door. A simple goodbye became an unexpected kiss to the cheek. After that, the way she looked at him then, Gaara just wanted to vanish from the spot. He could have too, but his whole body just froze up. It must have been some sort of Gen-jutsu so she could get a clean blow at him. However, when her soft lips touched his own, Gaara's whole body went limp. Sakura had to actually ping him in the nose to wake him up. And form there it carried on. They would shyly hold hands in the street. Sometimes Gaara could even make Sakura laugh, at poor Naruto's expense though.

Seeing Sakura lying there so peacefully brought all those warm memories back again. He tip-toed over to her side, brushed the hair away from her face and whispered into her ear.

"You're really bad at faking sleep, you know" Sakura giggled and rolled over to face him. "Nice to see you again. I've missed you." Gaara eyed over her features that's he memorised so many times, admiring the sand village attire she was wearing. It was very similar to his own Kazegage uniform but more generous to her figure and came with her trademark colour. As Sakura sat up she stretched her arms above her head.

"It's so peaceful here"

When Sakura looked back at Gaara she noticed the faint bush across his cheeks. His eyes were focused on her shoulders where the robes had come loose, revealing her pale, downy skin. "Oh come on, Gaara. You've seen me naked before. Don't tell me you get turned on by just this much of me?"

It's true, Gaara had seen Sakura naked. They even came close to taking their relationship all the way but, with a whole lot of will power, Gaara stopped it. Sakura had just realised that she and Sasuke were never going to happen and she sought out Gaara for comfort. Despite their new found affection for each other, Gaara couldn't help but think that maybe Sakura only wanted to be with him to fill the void that she saved for Sasuke. Sakura insisted it wasn't true and that she would even join the sand village to prove it to him. That wasn't what he wanted though so, he made a deal with her.

"I want you to complete your apprentiship with Tsunade. Time with friends and family is more precious than you realise. I just want to know you've made the most of your life before you take someone like me into it. Okay?" They argued for a while, neither wanting to give in to the other's decision despite their wanting too. Eventually they were able to talk it out and when morning arrived, Gaara was requested to return to the sand village immediately where he was declared as the new Kazegage. Word probably spread to the other hidden villages and Sakura must have convinced the Hokage to give her some time off.

"Well, what if I did this?" Sakura sat on her knees and began pulling her robes along her legs, gathering them together in her hands and gracefully lifted them over her head. There was an old rumour that women in the sand village didn't wear underwear because of the heat but, it wasn't until now that Gaara actually believed it or maybe that was just Sakura's little treat for him. "Your turn" she whispered. Gaara slowly removed his own robes revealing, inch by inch, his carefully expertly toned body. Sakura bit her lip at the gorgeous site. His muscles were so well defined; all the way from his abs to his shoulders showed experience and strength. She noticed a healed scar on his left shoulder, it appeared to be the only one he had. The robes slid form his arms, dropping soundlessly to the floor.

"Am I that appetising, Sakura?" Now Sakura was blushing intently. She looked away in embarrassment but then, Gaara held her face in in his hands and stared into her eyes for a moment. "Beautiful" He brushed his lips against hers, leaning in deeper and using his weight to push her down. Gaara slid his hands beneath her back, bringing her sweet scented skin closer to himself. Knowing hoe ticklish she is, he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Gaara" she giggled "Stop it" He flicked his tongue against her ear, making her laugh even more. "Gaara, stop"

"Okay" Gaara pushed himself up on his arm and looked down at Sakura. Her eyes widened when she saw his smile. She'd never seen him smile like that before. It was peaceful, happy and goofy all at once. She raised her arms and held his face, caressing his baby cheeks with her thumbs. Such an adorable smile.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?"

"And have I ever told you I don't like being called cute? Sakura just pulled him in for another gentle kiss.

"Well then, have I ever told you…I love you?" It was the first time she had ever said it. Gaara had never even thought about those three little words. All his life he'd studied the concept of love. What is it like to be loved by someone? He'd met so many people, good and evil, who lived and died because of love. For a long time, he believed it was a dangerous emotion. It could be used to manipulate and destroy others. But, what puzzled him the most was why something like love would make people want to die for another. Why would someone, gladly, give up their own life? But, hearing those words being said to him now made his heart feel like it was swelling.

"I, love you too" Passion swept over them as they kissed. They could feel each others heat through their skin, their need for more contact growing. Gaara moved lower down Sakura's body, leaving light trails of kisses behind. He cupped one of her breasts while teasingly sucking the other. Sakura nearly bit clean through her lip to try and suppress her moans, not wanting to give Gaara the satisfaction of dominance, but Kami he was so damn good at this. Gaara's skilled tongue travelled lower. The course skin was an amazing sensation of both rough and slick. At this rate Sakura wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. Gaara's slowly went lower, his nose brushing against the pink (that looked recently trimmed) He nuzzled the groomed line of hair, the smell of lust emanating strongly. Using two fingers he spread her vaginal walls apart and gave her a swift lick.

"Gaara-kun" she gasped aloud. Taking that as an indication to keep going, Gaara plunged his tongue in and began drawing circles vigorously. Soon, Sakura's clit swelled inside her. Gaara focused solely on that tiny part, rubbing his hungry tongue up and down on it, filling Sakura with an immense heat. Sakura's body jolted forward slightly, again and again. Tiny orgasms rippled through her ready to clash as a giant wave.

"Gaa…Gaara-kun! Wait!" He looked up anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Her breathing was erratic and heavy. Plus, Gaara could have sworn she just growled at him.

"I want to give you something too" Suddenly, Sakura grabbed his shoulders and swung him around so he was lying on his back now where she had been. Straddling his hips, Sakura quickly undid Gaara's belt and pulled his leggings off.

Gaara was surprised by this wild side of Sakura's but he was too horny to care. Sakura reached out and stroked the stiff bulge inside Gaara's boxers, the tip of it protruding the waist band. There was a wet slap against his abdomen after the boxer were dragged off.

"I have a surprise for you, Gaarakun" cooed Sakura. She made a few hand signs. A few of them unknown to Gaara. There was explosion of smoke. Gaara bolted up and reached out to make sure Sakura was okay. He was intending to grab her shoulders but must have lost his perception for a moment. What ever he was holding sure didn't feel like shoulders. It felt…squigy. When the smoke cleared, Gaara realised he was holding onto Sakura's breasts.

"Woah" Gaara's face blushed furiously. So much so, that Sakura laughed out loud.

"Surprise! What do you think?"

"They're…they're _really_big" The last time Gaara got a surprise gift from someone was a giant melon for his birthday from Naruto. How he figured out when his birthday was, Gaara will never know. "You didn't have to but, how did you?" Sakura suddenly blushed bright red.

"I…had to go…on a date with Konohamaru" Gaara snorted, doing his best to hold in the laughter.

"Well…" he cleared his throat. "what did you plan to do with them?" The pair of them shared the same mischievous grin. Sakura slid from the bed and knelt on the floor between his dangling legs. She took her full grown breasts and held Gaara's dick between them.

"Nmhm…Sakura" he moaned loudly. The feeling was extraordinary. Soft, supple skin against thick and hard, bopping up and down increasingly. Pre-cum oozed from the tip, leaving slick, glowing trails along Sakura's skin. "Oh…Kami! Come here" Gaara abruptly tucked his hands beneath her arms and hoisted Sakura up onto the bed. Sakura lay on her back, he pink hair spread widely around her. The moonlight shining through the window made her skin glow like sand crystals. Gaara breathed heavily over her, taking in every detail of her sumptuous frame. "You're so, amazing" He grazed his tongue across her lips. Eagerly pushing past them. He tickled the walls of mouth, swallowing her exquisite flavour. He reached down and held his member in his hand. He naughtily slip the head up and down her vaginal lips, making Sakura moan for more.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" She faintly opened her eyes, seeing the genuine concern in his own and nodded gently. Gaara positioned himself, spreading Sakura's legs apart and stroking them to relax the muscles. He coaxed Sakura closer to him, held her hip in one hand and thrust his own hips forward. As the head pushed by Sakura's opening she winced in pain.

"Keep going" she gasped. It was tight fit, but Gaara managed to fill her all the way to the hilt. The intense heat was unbelievable. However, Sakura's face was contorted in anguish. Gaara couldn't believe he was causing this much pain to her. "It's okay Gaara. I…can take it. It'll feel better" Gaara tried to think of some way to ease her suffering. So, he reached between them and circled her nub in-between his fingers. Gaara could feel the heat begin to pulse around his member. He rocked his hips in and out of her, feeling the her tight walls begin to loosen. As Gaara started using more power behind his thrusts he placed both hands on either side of Sakura for leverage. Soon, seat began to drip from his forehead onto Sakura' body. The pain must have subsided because she longer appeared to be in pain. Over and over she called out his name under her breadth. Each time she did, Gaara slammed into her harder ad harder. Gaara then slipped both hands beneath Sakura's back again and pulled into him so she was sitting in his lap. Her head rested on top of his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. In this position, Gaara was able to push himself in even deeper, reaching a tiny spot that made Sakura's voice increase in pitch. Their hot bodies found a rhythm of motion. They rocked together strongly. Both of them could feel their limits reaching closer and closer to the edge.

"Gaara…I can't…Oh Kami!" Gaara smashed his lips onto Sakura's and moaned loudly her. The kiss broke as the both screamed each other's names in the heat of their climax. For a moment they felt like were floating and swimming all at once. That over whelming feeling of warmth flowing through them like hot spring water. Soon, the after math arrived and they both collapsed on the bed. For a while, all they did was lye together, hand in hand, body to body, feeling more complete than either of them had ever felt before.

"You never told me how you managed to get away from the village" said Gaara. Sakura rolled herself on top of Gaara's chest and folded her arms across him.

"Didn't I tell you?" she smiled "I completed my apprentiship. I became Chief of medicine for the Leaf village hospital. But, there are more than enough medical shinobi there so, I made a transfer. Your now looking at the Chief of medicine for the Sand Village." Gaara threw his arms around Sakura, hugging her adoringly. She was here for good. Here to stay. Here out of choice and to be happy. He lovingly kisses the tip of her nose.

"Does that mean you'll give me a sponge bath every time I'm injured?" he laughed.

"Who says you have to be injured?"


End file.
